


Snow Blower

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Countries Using Human Names, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred comes to visit and finds Matthew standing in his backyard, watching the snow fall. </p><p>(They don't even make it to the kitchen table before Alfred gets into Matthew's jeans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Blower

**Author's Note:**

> 22 Fahrenheit ≈ -5 Celsius
> 
> Also posted to the kink meme, [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/17465.html?thread=62290233#t62290233), December 2010. Part of my attempt at the Fanfic100 challenge, for 067 Snow. ~~I'm so punny.~~

Matthew tipped his head back, let the small flakes of snow land on his face. Between the heat from his body and the not-quite-cold of the air, the flakes melted quickly, leaving little drops of water on his skin. Most of them evaporated, but a few collected, ran down his face to be caught by his scarf. He wiggled his fingers in his pockets, the fleece catching on the lining.

There was just a tiny breeze, enough to wave the ends of his hair, but not to whirl it around his head or whip it into his eyes (or sneak cold down his back). Just enough to make the snow swirl into shapes and patches, skirl over the ground. The back lawn had only a thin layer of snow; but the ground hadn't frozen yet, so it'd be gone by tomorrow.

Until the next snowfall, anyway.

He heard someone crunch through the snow toward him, then Al's arms wrapped around him while his face buried itself in Matthew's hair.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alfred nuzzled Matt's jaw. "Missed you."

"How was the drive up?"

"Good, until I hit the snow. It was a little greasy on the highway." He breath was warm against Matt's neck, and a little damp.

"They should have been out salting. Drivers are still idiots this time of year."

"Passed a couple salt trucks on my way, doing their duty."

"All right then." He leaned back against Alfred's chest.

"Matt?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you out in the cold?"

"What, I can't be out, enjoying my weather?"

"It's freezing."

"It's 22 farenheit."

"And it's snowing instead of raining."

Matthew snorted. "It's not that bad, hon."

"You're the one all decked out."

He chuckled, turned, paused when he saw the light jacket Alfred was wearing. Unwound his scarf. "No wonder you're cold," he said as he wrapped his scarf around Alfred. "Wearing just that dinky little jacket?"

"... It's certified for cold weather."

"Maybe in California." He kissed the corner of his mouth. "Better?"

"Yeah, but..." He smiled, nipped Matthew's ear. "Could be even nicer."

_That_ was more like it. "Oh?" He pulled Alfred close by the scarf. "In what way?"

"Warmer." He kissed Matthew's cheekbone. "Much," he trailed his mouth down to Matt's lips, " _warmer_."

Matthew made a small noise and pressed their mouths together. Alfred's lips were warm, almost hot against Matthew after all this time in the cold, and Matt opened to him. Their glasses clinked as Alfred tilted his head, fit them closer together, and yeah, his tongue burned so good.

"Fuck yes," Alfred mumbled against Matt's lips.

When they pulled back to breathe, Matt stroked his thumb over Alfred's jaw. "Missed you too."

He chuckled, little puffs of air caressing Matthew's cheeks and fogging his glasses. "Oh, sorry." He pushed Matt's glasses up, on top of his head, did the same with his. "There."

Matt just kissed him again. Alfred hummed against his mouth, a happy little sound, and dropped open-mouthed kisses over Matt's face - his cheeks, his jaw, his temples, his eyelids. Warm until Alfred moved, leaving his skin feeling even colder than before. He whined, started backing up, dragging Alfred with him by the scarf.

"Really missed me?"

"Yeah." His back hit a tree trunk; he fisted his hands in Alfred's jacket and pulled him close. "Missed you _lots_."

Alfred laughed into his ear, slid a thigh between Matthew's legs. "I can tell," he said as he rubbed against Matt's half-hard cock.

"Then.." he gasped, back arched and groin pressed into Alfred's leg, ".. why'd you ask?"

"I like making you squirm." He licked a wet trail up Matt's neck, and Matt shivered as the heat of Alfred's tongue gave way to cold, colder than his kisses had been. "Like it when you can't speak, 'cause you're too out of breath and too needy."

"Fuck-"

Alfred shifted, wound his hands through Matthew's hair and pulled, tilting his face up to the sky. The snow on his nose was a counterpoint to Alfred nipping and sucking his pulse point, and thank god it was a Friday and he had the first of next week off, because Alfred was going to leave a mark.

Matt heard himself moan, hands slipping down to Alfred's ass to pull their groins together. He felt Alfred swear against his skin, and he thrust against his brother, squeezing Alfred's ass, felt him grind back.

It took a few false starts before they set up a rhythm, but when they did it was worth it, Alfred never pausing in his quest to give Matthew a hickey and Matthew's fingers kneading Alfred's arse. The little grunts Alfred gave went straight to Matt's cock, and he ground harder.

"Matt," Alfred chanted against Matthew's neck, alternating with licks and nibbles, "Matt."

Matthew groaned to the sky, the hot and cold sensations twisting up inside him, and _god_ he could come like this, just the two of them in his backyard and cut off from the rest of the world by his fence and his trees-

Alfred made a frustrated noise, and pushed away. "Sorry, I-"

"... Al?" He touched Alfred's cheek.

"Don'wanna come in my pants."

"Al, that's-" He covered his mouth with his hand, tried to stop his shoulders from shaking.

"Not funny. Haven't you ever done it? It's _gross_."

"I know what you mean. But," he grinned, "we could just clean each other off after."

"No, we'd get the other off, while grinding come into our shorts. Not cool. It's all slimy and wet and oh god it'd freeze once it got contact with air." He shuddered.

"There _are_ other options," he deadpanned. Which would let him come instead of standing around with an aching cock.

"Handjobs? In _this_ weather? I wouldn't just shrink, I'd _retract_."

"It's not that bad."

"... You've done it?"

"When Arthur used to visit in the winter, the only privacy I had was out in the woods. I just had to be careful to keep all of it covered. So..." He shrugged.

Alfred laughed. "Only you, babe."

" _Alfred_."

Al just grinned, kissed him again. "Trust me?" he asked against his lips.

He nodded, caught by that devil-may-care smile Al only wore when he had a fantastic - or utterly _horrible_ \- idea.

He pecked Matt's cheek, then knelt, his knees resting on Matt's feet. He ducked his head up and under Matt's coat, fumbled with the fly of Matt's jeans.

"Al- Are you-" Using just his nose and mouth, Alfred worked Matt's erection free of his boxers, and into his mouth. "Oh _shit_ -"

Alfred laughed around his cock and Matt groaned, his hands coming up to cup the base of Alfred's skull. Al couldn't bob his head much, not with the coat over his head, but he made up for it with tongue. Wonderful, merciless tongue.

Matt didn't last long, not with the grinding before and the way Alfred was sucking on his foreskin now. Then Alfred attacked Matt's frenulum and Matt lost it, orgasm catching by surprise and without time to properly warn his lover.

Thank god he had a tree to support him.

Alfred hummed to himself as he nosed Matt's softening erection back into his clothes, zipped him up. Ducked out of Matt's coat and stood.

"Hey," he said, and wiped his mouth with the base of his thumb.

"Hey." Matt was smiling, and it was probably a stupid dopey post-orgasm smile, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Was good."

"Know what'd be better?"

He hummed a question, stroking Alfred's hair and watching the static make his hair stand up and out.

"Inside."

"... I'll blow you on the kitchen table."

"Which is right inside the back door. Nice." He kissed Matthew, let him guide it in lazy little motions of tongue and lips. "Think you can walk yet?" he murmured.

"Nope."

"You just want me to carry you."

"If you hadn't taken the time to argue about this, I could have had my mouth around your cock right," he licked Al's mouth, "now."

He made an impatient sound, then bent and hoisted Matthew into a fireman's carry. "You drive a hard bargain, mister."

He just laughed, warm inside as Alfred carried him into the house.


End file.
